Spice!
by AmeChu-Vocaloid
Summary: AmeChu lemon to the song Spice! by Len Kagamine.


**Bold: Lyrics**

_Italic: Thoughts_

Normal: Well… normal~

Disclaimer: We do not claim to own Hetalia or the song used in any way, shape or form.

….

**4:00am, I hear my cell phone ringing for some reason**

You sigh, the noise of your phone ringing the only sound in the dorm room. Your heart skips a beat as you hear your roommate, Alfred, pick up the phone.

"What do you want, China? It's like, 4am..." He groans. You sigh, feeling your heart sink in your chest. You'd hoped for him to be his happy, normal self, but no. _Nothing ever seems to go right these days..._

I pick it up and hear, "So where'd you run off and with who?"

"You still aren't home, aru... where'd you run off to this time, and with who?"

You sigh as you hear his reply. "Against you I could do no treason."

**And with a swift excuse, "Against you I could do no treason."**

**It's a lie, but hey, that you already knew**

"...shi de..." You mumble, knowing deep down that it's all lies. "...Y-you're the one that I need, aru..." You mumble, blushing as the words come out.

**You're the one that I need, what does that mean?**

"What's that supposed to mean?" The man on the other end sighs. "Look, Yao, I really don't have time for thi-"

**I hope you're ready to make a scene**

You cut him off quickly. "...I-It means..."

**A scene where you and I make each other scream**

Your heart sinks as you hear the phone beep idly at you. You look at the floor and put the phone away, your roommate the only thing on your mind.

**I'll give you love and more if that's what you want**

You sigh and pick yourself up off the couch and head to the bathroom, well aware of the growing problem in your pants. You sit on the floor and take your all-to-tight pants off, not caring that Alfred could get back at any stage. You stroke yourself slowly, your arousal getting harder by the second.

"A-aaah..."

**I'll give it all to you, can you handle it?**

You stroke yourself faster, letting the sensual feelings and noises take over you.

"A-Alfred..." You moan, shaking slightly from the pleasurable feelings your hand is giving you.

**I see it in your eyes, you're attracted to me**

You moan and thrust into your hand, panting slightly. You rub faster and faster, pushing your thumb into the slit. You tilt your head back and moan, your breath coming out as heavy pants.

**The spice that I, I have here.**

"Aaaaah A-Alfred!" You scream as you arc your back all the way, your cum dripping from the edges of your hand and onto the cold, tiled floor.

**Just take a bite**

**I call you up and say, "I need to meet you." I know you'll agree**

You sigh and lean back on the wall, still panting from your orgasm. You reach over and grab your phone from the table and call Alfred, trying to get your breath back.

You try to resist blushing as you hear your flatmate sigh. "Yeah...?"

"...I-I need to meet you... p-please…" You mumble, looking down at the floor, trying to ignore your fast-swelling cock.

**You answer nervously, "I'll be there as fast as I can."**

"I'll be there as fast as I can..." He sighs again, and you look at the floor. Why does he always sound so sad...?

"x-xiexie..." You mumble, picking yourself off the floor as you put your pants back on. You go into the lounge room and flop onto the couch, a mingle of emotions messing with your head.

**Somehow all these boys don't ever seem to satisfy me. **

XxXxX

"Why does he insist on me coming over so early? It's like, five in the morning..." You mumble, adjusting your glasses. You smiles slightly as you hear Yao running to the door. "Ah well..."

"How have you been, aru...?" You smile slightly at the sight of him. He looks so much happier than he does around the other nations...

You smile. "You always ask me that." You hug him gently, doing bunny ears behind his head, knowing that the security cameras will pick it up later. You look him in the eyes and sigh.

**As we meet up I ask, "Sweetie, how have you been?"**

"What's up, Yao? You look sad..."

"N-not much, aru...I just wanted to see you." He mumbles.

**Irresistible, I might just light your flame.**

You smile and look him in the eyes. "I'm here now, and that's all that matters... right?" He nods and you look down at your phone. "Hey! It's almost breakfast time!" You grin, trying to ignore the rumbling in your stomach.

"Shi de...I-I'll make you something" He nods and rushes off to his kitchen, leaving you to your own accord. You sigh and wonder into the kitchen, finding a chair and sitting in it.

**I'll give it all to you, can you handle it?**

You smile and watch him dash around the kitchen madly, a slightly blush forming on your cheeks. "Thanks Yao..." You blush at the work thanks, as you don't often use it.

**I see it in your eyes, you're attracted to me.**

You nod and smile as he puts the plate of food down in front of you. "Thank you, Yao!" You smile, looking up at him gratefully, trying to remember your manners before stomach. ..._does he like me? You can kinda see it... in his eyes..._

**The spice that I, I have here**

You dismiss all previous thoughts about Yao and bite into your hamburger. You smile and keep eating at it, taking bigger bites every time, the flavor exploding into your mouth.

**Just take a bite**

xXxXx

You stare sadly down at your own food, glancing at Alfred's plate a few times, trying to fight back the tears that are forming in the corners of your eyes.

**Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff**

"Y-yao..? What's wrong...?" Alfred asks as he looks at you from across the table, a look of concern on his childish face.

**Experience has taught me other things.**

"I-I..." You mumble, rouge tears falling from your eyes and rolling down your cheeks. You look at Alfred. "I... I love you, aru!"

**It seems to me that everyone just goes around and bluffs**

You look over the table at the now red-faced Alfred, a look of surprise and embarrassment on his face.

**I'll hold onto you and see what it brings**

"I-I love you...I-I..." You mumble, staring at your plate, too afraid to look him in the eyes. Alfred pulls you into his lap and hugs you, a deep blush spreading fast across your face.

You look up at him with wide eyes. "I-I want you, aru..."

The American looks down at you and blushes deeply, picking you up and carrying you over to the bed. He strips you and gets on top of you, stripping you and kissing you hard.

**And as your body touches up against mine**

"A-aaah~!" You gasp as Alfred thrusts into you, a moan coming from your seme's lips.

**You're not the only one who wants this anymore**

Alfred slams in and out of you hard and fast, moaning with every thrust.

"A-a-aaaah~!" You shriek, looking up at him with lustful eyes.

**I see it in your eyes that you want to be with me**

You wrap your legs around his surprisingly slender waist, loud moans erratically escaping your lips

"A-Alfred~~!" You scream, your breathing becoming more erratic.

**This spice that I, I have here**

You scream and arc your back as Alfred hits your prostate, said man screaming in return.

"I-I-I'm g-gonna-!" He moans, slamming in and out as hard as he can, hitting your prostate every time.

"A-Alfred!" You scream as you cum, your essence dripping onto the sheets. Alfred cums soon after, filling you inside.

**Just take a bite**


End file.
